Mutant Virus
by FyiXXX
Summary: New couple alert!LORORO!the search continues for the mysterious mutant.Rogue will die if not cured.Both Remy and Logan had taken different paths.Meanwhile Rogue has her own path to take.ROMY. STOPPED Writing.
1. Chapter 1:That Night

Hey, Goddess Of Calamity here. This is another fic of mine. So happen this story came up when I was actually sick. What luck! Hope you all like it.

* * *

**Mutant Virus**

**Chapter 1: That Night**

It was late at night but the pubs and arcades were still open. Music was even turned to a deafening volume. There were colourful lights everywhere. Rogue was walking along the streets of New York. The street lights were brightly lit. This made her white streaks which framed her face prominent. Even the dark mascara blends in. Rogue was supposed to meet Remy in the on coming arcade. As soon as she reached there, a campaign bottle flew out of the pub's window and smashed right below Rogue's feet.

'_Drunkards…'_ the wine certainly drenched her soft-leather boots she just bought.The man laughed maniacally without knowing what he had done. _'Ah hope Gambit's not into alcohol…' _Rogue grumbled as she entered the pub. The place looked small for a arcade. It looked as if it could only fit a bar. She slowly entered the pub filled with all the VIPs and gamblers. All the men were in tuxedos and women in beautiful dresses. Rogue was only wearing a black trench coat, a mini black skirt with stockings and a matching top.

Many people stared abruptly at her as she stepped into the arcade. _'That swamp rat bettah not make meh look bad!' _Rogue tried to ignore some pair of eyes glaring at her.

There were two big crystal lamps hanging from the ceiling. The walls were painted bright yellow and had a red carpeted floor. The outside may look small but the inside was as big as a palace. There were at least 4 snooker tables, three bars serving all the alcohol in the world and some other counters.

'Knew y' like it, cherie.' a sly voice rang into her ear. Rogue did her battle pose. The man backed off. Rogue met a pair of red eyes which was also staring at hers. Rogue relaxed a little and unclenched her hands.

'How dare ya sneak up on meh lakne that, swamp rat!' Rogue shouted. Remy shrugged and smirked, 'Next time, I'll remember t' knock, mon cherie.' Remy bowed. Rogue huffed and crossed her arms, 'Ah ain't yours, Cajun. Now what do ya want?'

'Ah, I see y' received me calling card. Remy didn't think y'll come and get me. Didn't know y'd care, cher.' Remy was giving Rogue his sly grins again. So happen, she was the only girl who could resist Remy's charms. Rogue felt annoyed being treated like this.

'Ah'm only here cuz the professah wanted ta see ya and need ya back urgently.' Rogue exclaimed. 'What can ya do here anyway? Is this what ya always do even when ya in Magneto's stinkin' group?'

'Oww, that hurts cherie.' Remy pretended to be hurt. Rogue smiled, 'Good, let it hurt.' She started heading back, knowing Remy would follow her. Remy, Magneto and Piotr had just joined the X-men a month after Apocalypse's defeat. Nowadays, it was hard to get privacy around. The new recruits kept whispering behind Rogue's back when they see her with Remy. Kitty even started gossiping news around the mansion.

Rogue headed out of the arcade. The night was getting cold. Soon, she had forgotten all about it when she saw a shadow no taller than Kitty appeared from one of the dark alleys. It stood there quietly. It was a shadow of a child. Rogue blinked several times, she felt like the shadow was watching her closely as well.

'Wait!' she took a few steps forward. The shadow began to scurry off deeper into the dark alleys. Rogue hurried to the scene. Empty. She soon stopped into a dead end. 'Hello? Ah just wanna talk!'

Then, Rogue felt a sudden jerk. She saw some green circles floating towards her. Everything started to spin. Rogue saw the shadow again but this time she saw a boy with greyish skin and jet black hair. He had long eyes but his head… There was something wrong. His head seemed to be the size of a gigantic football.

Before Rogue could explain herself, she fell to the ground, unconscious. She heard a voice shouting her name. The figure started shaking her lightly. 'Cherie! There's no time t' sleep! Cherie!' Rogue suddenly gained consciousness again. She slowly opened her eyes. She felt drowsy and sick. Remy held her into his arms. Her face was against his chest. Rogue felt some warmth. The pair of red eyes gazed worriedly at her.

'Cherie! Are y' okay?' Remy asked once more. Rogue tried to get on her feet but Remy keptpushing her down. 'Y' dun look t' good. Let me carry y' back t' the car and Remy drive.' Rogue tried to speak but no words came out. Maybe Remy's suggestion wasn't that bad. At least she was warm now. She could feel Remy's heart thumping fast.

Soon, Rogue felt better and was able to drive back to the mansion. Remy was still worried and was treating her like a sickly. 'Cherie, let me carry y' coat.'

'Ah can carry it by mahself, thanks!' Rogue snapped as that was like the 25th suggestion that popped into Remy's head. Rogue was about to open the door but Remy pulled her a side. 'Here, let Remy open the door for y'' 'Ah'm fahne, Gambit! Okay? Ah don't need ya ta help meh in everything! Ah just tripped!' Rogue shouted at him.

Remy could feel the annoyance in her eyes. What was more annoying was Rogue actually called him Gambit. Frowning, he leaned slightly against the door. 'Me sorry, cher. It's just that, me worried bout' y'…' He sounded so sincere. Rogue felt apologetic for yelling at him. 'Fahne, but ah'm sayin' that there's nothin' ta fear. Got it?' They stood silently for a while and staring deeply into each other.

Finally, Remy spoke, 'Alright cherie. G'night.' Rogue tugged her fringe behind her ear as she watched Remy walking up the stairs. Suddenly, Remy turned around smirking, 'Always knew y'd like me holding y'' he chuckled off. Rogue rolled her eyes. 'Sure, like that will happen again.' Rogue said sarcastically. 'G' naght! Hope ya don't faint on ya first training session tomorrow!'

'Hope not.' Remy smiled flirtatiously. Suddenly he realised… 'Erm, cherie?' Rogue was about to set the security system. She turned to him. '_Oui?' _

Remy scratched his head and chuckled softly. 'Hehe… silly moi. Poor Remy here had forgotten where is his room!' With that, Rogue escorted Remy into his room that night.

* * *

Hey! Since you've read it… Sure, I guess you know what. Review! In the next chapter, Rogue became really ill. And poor Remy thinks it's all his fault. Accidents do happen you know… Find out in the next chapter. Until then… 


	2. Chapter 2:Accidents Do Happen

Whoa…thanks a lot! Chapter 2's finally out! Man! To tell you the truth, this chapter was suppose to be published together with chapter 1. But I think the story would have ended fast. What do you think? Oh well… here's what you've been waiting for. No Flames if you please.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Accidents Do Happen**

_BeepBeepBeepBeep_

'Like wake up Rogue!' a voice called. It bounced up and down her bed. Rogue groaned and buried her face into her pillow. '5 more minutes Kitty…' Kitty tossed Rogue's blanket away. 'Like wake up! Mister Logan's expecting us to be in the Danger Room 10 minutes later!'

'What? Ya should have said this earlier!' Rogue quickly got out of bed. She started taking out her clothes and combing her hair. Last night's incident was still fresh in her head. Rogue still remembered the boy. 'Hurry up Rogue! If we aren't like there soon, Logan will sooo totally kill us!' Kitty urged. Rogue nodded her head blankly. Suddenly, her vision was blurry. Everything started spinning followed by a headache. All she heard was voices calling her. 'Rogue!' Rogue slowly opened her eyes. Everything was stable now. Kitty was by her side. Rogue realised she was on her knees, still clutching her head. By Kitty's facial expression, Rogue knew it was something bad.

'Rogue? Are you like okay? What like totally happened?' Kitty started filling all these questions on her. This was driving Rogue nuts! 'Ah don't wanna hear ya, Kit!' Rogue snapped. Kitty was rather taken aback for the abrupt harshness.

Rogue realised how much that hurt Kitty's feelings. 'Just leave meh. Ah'll get ready.' Rogue tried to make her voice as sweet as possible. Kitty listened obediently. Soon, Kitty was gone. Rogue just stared at her reflection in the mirror._ What's happening ta meh? _

10 minutes later, most the X-men were in the danger room. _Bamf! '_Hey Keety!' a German accented voice called as it appeared next to her. Kitty didn't seem to be frightened. 'Oh, hello Kurt...' 'Vhat's vrong?' Kurt asked as he swinged his blue tail back and forth. Kitty shook her head. 'Nothing.' Scott frowned as she had never seen Kitty so dull before.

'Kathay!' Kitty recognised the voice at once. The Russian giant was running towards her. 'Oh, like hello Piotr. What a morning isn't it?' Kitty said sarcastically. Piotr also frowned. 'Kathay must have voke up from de vrong side of the bed zhis mornin'' Scott shrugged, 'Must be.' At last, all the X-men were ready. And I mean all! It's a pity nobody actually liked Logan's simulations.

But luckily, this time, Logan and Ororo were controlling the simulations. 'Alright kids, today we're gonna do somethin' more challenging.' Logan's voice boomed from the speakers. 'Man!' Kitty stamped her foot.

'Wonder what this amazing wolf man can do.' Remy did a small laugh.

'Between you and meh, ah'd say a lot' Remy turned and found Rogue walking towards him. He grinned. _She looked better in the morning, h_e thought. To his surprise, he found Rogue smiling. 'Whoa, this Cajun doesn't see that everyday.' Rogue arched her eyebrow. Unlike Remy, Kitty flinched. There was something wrong with this Rogue. 'So how are you like feeling?' she finally asked. Rogue took her eyes away from Remy.

'Much better, thank ya!' Rogue replied. Then, Kitty clamped her hand to her mouth. 'Rogue! You're like totally not wearing any make-up!' It was true. Rogue didn't put on any. 'Why the look, Kit? Ah would have been late…'

'Now!' It seemed like Logan was done with the explanations. The surrounding began to change. Tall green hedges grew and separated everyone. It was a maze. 'Why didn't ah listen. Argh!' Rogue groaned and fell onto her knees. She clutched her head. The headache had come back. Storm's voice filled the simulation. 'Okay, the objective is to get the white flag and fight everybody along the way. The first who touch the flag will be declared the winner and no chores for a day.'

'And Stripes,' Rogue looked up somewhere behind her. It was Logan's voice this time. 'Git going! I'll be watching…' After a minute or so, the pain stopped. She was up on her feet. Rogue could hear some voices. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. _Boom! _Boom-boom was firing some shots towards her. 'Hey sister! Care to dance?' Boom-boom began to spin and at the same time shooting some 'little explosives'. Rogue easily dodged them all. She managed to punch her in the stomach. Boom-boom fell unconscious. Soon, Boom-boom was teleported to the simulation room. Rogue smiled proudly.

'Kurt! It's like only a game right? Spare me!' Rogue heard Kitty's voice from a distance. _Bamf Bamf! _SoonKitty's voice couldn't be heard no more. As Rogue wandered in the maze, she saw a brighter light. She headed towards it. Rogue was no longer in a maze but in a dense forest. There, she saw Kitty hung up into a tree. 'Hey Kitty! How's up there?' Rogue joked.

'Haha like very funny Rogue. Now could you like take me down from here!' Kitty pleaded. Rogue smirked, 'Sorrah sugah, ah guess ya're just stuck up there.'

'Nooo! Please sooo don't leave me! I can't phrase myself down!' Rogue walked away. 'Then, just keep hanging there. See ya!' 'NOoooo ROGUE!'

Rogue could hear Kitty's cries of help but rules are rules. Now, everything seems higher. Soon, Rogue realised that she was lifted up to her feet. The first thing that came to her mind was…. 'Jean!' True enough, Jean appeared. 'Hey Rogue! Just take an easy on me and you'll be fine.' The headache came again. _Why now?_ Jean's facial expression changed from a victorious smile to fear. 'What?'

Jean was slammed into a tree. Rogue was flying and eyes were glowing. Jean's memories came flowing into her head. In the simulation room…. almost all the new recruits failed the mission. Kitty, Scott and Piotr were there too.

'My god! Look at that!' Boom-boom exclaimed. Amara tried to go into the crowd. It seemed like a big crowd was looking at the scenario through the monitors. Her eyes widen in shock. Storm squeezed herself through everyone. 'Excuse me! My goodness! Logan!' Logan pushed everyone away. 'What's wrong with Stripes? She seems okay!'

'She loosing control of her powers again! You call that okay?' Storm snapped. 'I'm afraid I have to postpone this training.' Storm reached out for a red button.

'Hold on Stormy. Can't you see, Rogue can now locate her psyche.' Storm observed carefully. Rogue gave Jean an optic blast. Soon, Jean was among them. 'What's going on?' Jean stamped her foot. Her hair was messy. She looked weary but her spirit was strong.

'Hold on. Now Kurt, Remy and Rogue are left. Not a bad combination.' Logan smiled. Jean placed her hands to her hips. 'What's happening to Rogue? She was fine and then she's all scary.' Jean asked again with Scott by her side.

'Yea, Logan. What is happening?' Scott demanded in a manly voice. 'Ask me later will ya?' Logan observed the monitors closely. So did everyone else.

Rogue was on her feet again. She had somehow defeated Jean. Her heart was beating fast. Something was going on. Was it the boy last night causing this? Or was this just a hallucination?

'Alright, ah'm gonna get that flag. Anyway, the chore-free day sounds convincing now.' She said wearily. It took her a few minutes to get back on the right track. Soon, she heard voices again. The flag! She could see it. 'Get off of me!' Rogue recognised the voice. _BamfBamfBamf! _Kurt kept teleporting onto Remy. Remy was struggling to shove him off. _Bamf! _'Gotcha!' Remy swiped his hand and grabbed Kurt's collar.

With one flick, Remy sent Kurt tumbling onto the ground. _Bamf! _'Vhy am I here?' Kurt saw all eyes staring at him. 'Am I out?' Scott came forward and patted his back. 'I'm afraid so Kurt.' Kurt smacked his head with his palm. 'Vho's zeft?' 'Guess who?' Kitty smiled. Kurt scratched his head. 'Rogue and Remy silly!' Kitty answered the question.

Rogue stretched her hand. _The flag…. Here comes the chore-free day._ Then, a voice broke out. 'Remy want a chore-free day t' y' know?' Rogue flinched. 'Yep, it's just y' and me now.' Remy laughed.

_The flag Rogue… only a few metres away…R_ogue wanted to over take him. Remy spoke again.'Com' on cherie. Don't fight moi like a real femme!' 'So ya saying ah fight like a girl? Is that a threat?' Rogue snapped. Remy smirked while stroking his hair. 'Meybe…'

'Remy tell y' what. Remy won't use me powers while y' can use yurs. How bout' that?' Remy sniggered. 'Ah can use mah powers any time ah want!' Rogue started to clench her fists. This made Remy smirked broadly. 'Good… Remy always liked it when y' get angry.'

Remy charged towards her. Rogue leaped over his shoulders but Remy managed to grab onto her one of her thigh. Rogue got hold of his waist. Soon, Remy was on his back, still hanging onto her thigh. Rogue punched his jaw. 'Oy, that hurt!' Remy shouted. 'Then let go of meh!' He started doing some kicks.

She did some punches but Remy dodged them. Rogue kept aiming at his face until... 'Oy, didn't see that coming.' Rogue narrowly kicked his face. Remy caught her foot and pulled her towards him. His face was very close to hers. Both were panting.

Everyone in the simulation room treated this like a cinema. Many people were watching the scene in awe except Logan of course. He just grunted.

Rogue loosened out of Remy's grip. She threw a punch at Remy but he dodged it. She ran towards the flag. Unlucky for her, Remy caught her wrist. 'Ya just nevah give up do ya?' Remy smiled charmingly, 'Sorry cherie. I don't!' Remy clenched his fists. Rogue knew what he wanted to do. She could dodge it on time. Suddenly, her head throbbed with pain. 'Aahh!' Memories started filling her head. The pain… Rogue's eyes welled with tears.

'Rogue! What's wrong with ya?' Logan shouted seeing Rogue clutching her head. It was too late. Remy had knocked Rogue to the ground. He came running towards her. 'Cherie! I thought y' could have dodged that!' Remy panicked. 'Cherie?' He saw Rogue laid unconscious on the floor. 'Cherie!' Remy rushed by Rogue's side. Logan had shut down the simulation. Everything went to what they were. 'Rogue!' Kitty rushed towards her. Remy held Rogue in his arms. He could feel the warm breath from her.

'What have ya done ta her?' Logan pushed past the gathering X men. Remy continued clinging onto her. 'Nothing! I swear! Wait! Fine, I punched her but I thought she could have dodged it. She was ready for it until she started clutching her head!' Logan extended his claws. 'Why ya little pile of garbage! Why I outta slice and shred ya into pieces.'

Remy was shaken a bit. 'Logan! There's no time for that! Get Rogue to the infirmary now!' Storm shouted. Logan didn't hesitate.

There laid the girl. Professor Xavier and Professor Mcoy were called in for an immediate check-up. Yet, they did not know a pair of large glowing green eyes was staring at them from outside the window.

* * *

There you go! Thanks for reading it. See what happens in the next chapter. This time, the all questions are answered. Thanks again… 


	3. Chapter 3:Love has it's Limits

This was **rewritten, redone, reorganized and rechecked**. I did this late at night anyway. I didn't really have any ideas on the symptoms of the deadly flu yet so I need immediate help if you want this story to be continued. S.O.S Please Someone Come and Rescue Me! I'm still planning for a romantic ending, don't worry. **Lororo is finally forming.** There's still **ROMY** of course! It's both a draw.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Love has its Limits**

Remy stared worriedly at his _cherie_ lying unconscious in the med bay. He fiddled his deck of cards in his pocket. Rogue had been lying unconscious for almost a week now. Remy sat on a chair next to her bed while resting on of his arm on the round table next to him.

Remy had hoped to see her awake every time he visited her. Instead, every time he found himself sitting down there apologizing and talking to her like she was listening.

'_Why me! I'm sorry cherie. I truly am… Please wake up.' _He held onto her gloved hand.

'I'm sorry… please forgive me. I'm so sorry…' Remy rested his head on the table. How can he be so foolish? Remy banged his head on the table several times at the thought.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw the Weather Witch staring worriedly at him. They didn't speak to each other for a while.

'You shouldn't be too hard on yourself.' Storm finally broke out. 'It's not your fault.' Remy continued banging his head on the table in disbelief. Bang bang bang bang bang bang.

'Stop it!' Storm yelled while a thunder bolt struck from the skies. 'Banging your head will get you nowhere or is sitting here waiting for a miracle to happen.' Remy stopped immediately.

'Sorry, Storm. It's just that…'

'Forgive me child.'

Storm knew she had scared him off and lowered her voice. She must keep herself calm. 'I know how worried you are. The whole mansion is also very panic-stricken of her state but you are most stressed of all people.'

Remy sighed. 'No, it's just that me feel very guilty bout' this.' He stared at Rogue long and hard. She still slept there. So peaceful… He smiled at the thought.

'You love her don't you child?' Storm asked without a hint of curiosity in her. Remy hesitated to find an answer.

'It's alright. I understand.' Storm stared blankly out of the window. 'The feeling of when you love someone you just can't let go. You'll get so worried and feel that all the earth's gravity pressing against you alone.'

Remy nodded. He agreed that he loved Rogue more than anything else. He flirts with other girls but it was just a habit. Deep down in his heart, it beats deeply for her alone. He came to realize that.

'Is Stripes alright?' Logan popped out from the door.

Storm and Remy looked away from their trance. Logan was one of those who were stressed out and worried. His urge grew into a frown when he still saw Rogue on the bed. 'Oh…' there was disappointment in his voice. 'Ah'll come back later again.'

Storm blinked several times like she was stuck. 'Urrr… hmmm…' Remy was surprised at her reaction. She was about to reply but Logan left. She lowered her head. 'alright...'

Remy finally understood that Storm loved Logan. Logan was just blind. He huffed wearily. 'Storm?'

Storm turned her attention on Remy. 'Yes?' She answered sweetly.

'Do you…'

'Yes.' Storm knew what he was about to ask. 'I like Logan. I can't hide from love experts like you. You practically know much more than I do.'

Back to Rogue. 'Is Rogue gonna be ok?' Remy asked.

There was a slight pause again. Storm shook her head. 'So far, I heard that she'll undergo a slight attitude change and a major flu. The professor is currently tracking the mutant who did this. We must also be alert as well.'

Then, there was a slight moan. Rogue was awake. Remy got up and beamed.

'Alright Remy, I'll give you five minutes.' Storm headed for the door. 'I'll try to hold the crowd for a while.' Remy was thankful that some people in the mansion understood him.

'remy…' a soft voice called.

'M' here, cherie.' Remy answered back while holding onto both her gloved hands. 'It's ok now.'

Rogue opened her eyes. Her vision became clearer. She saw a pair of red on black eyes staring worriedly at her. She smiled. 'Hello remy.'

Remy began to sweat. She was smiling after all he had done. Remy took a deep breath and started. 'Alright cherie, me sorry for what I have done. It was the worst crime I ever made…'

Rogue bit her lower lip and was still smiling. Remy felt the warmth inside him, she was smiling. Why is he suddenly feeling like this? He stood there dumb-founded.

'Hey Swamp Rat…' Rogue said softly. 'You're making me blush when you keep starin' at meh lahke that.'

He lowered his head where he could see her emerald green eyes sparkling at him. 'I hope you'll one day forgive me. I don't mind the scowling, the screaming and the hitting, all I want t' hear y' say is…'

'Ah forgive ya.'

'Really?' Remy was shocked. 'What! After all I did.'

Rogue stared at him quietly for a while and answered. 'Yes, after all ya did.'

Remy wanted to say something but his mouth just won't move. He gapped wide open trying to spill some words.

'It's alright. 'It's not ya fault Remy. I just messed with the wrong person.' Rogue turned her head away from Remy. Then out of blue, she chuckled softly. 'ah always hear ya talking ta meh even though ah was sleepin'. Ah hear ya keeping meh company and apologizing a million tahmes…'

Remy laughed sheepishly. 'It's a habit of mine. Usually when Pyro gets whacky and Sabretooth had knocked him out, Remy will sit next t' him and lecture him bout' how sharp Sabretooth's fangs were.' Rogue laughed melodiously.

Remy had never heard Rogue laugh sincerely before. She was quite pale though. Rogue rubbed her temples for a while. 'Argh…'

'What's wrong?' Remy wondered.

'Nothin', just a very bad headache.' Rogue replied.

'Non, there's more to that than just a headache.' Remy said. Rogue slowly turned to him.

'There is something bothering meh.' She finally blurted out. 'Remember a few night's ago?' Remy nodded.

'You and I were in that casino and ah was talking about how stupid Magneto's team was? Later, ah found out that ah was attacked by a grey-skinned boy with a giant head…'

'ROGUE!' Remy drew into a yell when he saw Rogue arching her back and shivering. 'Cherie! What's happening?' Rogue finally stopped. She turned to him. Her skin turned grey. Her green eyes faded away and were replaced to brown.

Rogue was seeing green circles again. 'remy…he did this to meh…ah feel so sick…' Rogue fell on her bed unconscious once more.

Logan burst in with the Professor when he heard Remy yell. Storm followed behind. 'Oh dear…' Storm said as she saw Rogue's condition. 'The flu must be coming.'

'That's quite right, Storm.' The professor agreed. 'A new mutant signature has been found and this isn't his first victim.'

'We must find this kid now.' Logan suggested. 'Who knows what else it can do. Rogue might be in danger.'

'Yes Wolverine. She is in danger.' The professor said. 'She will have the flu symptoms first.'

'What does the boy look like?' Remy asked abruptly.

'Well, this mutant is a runaway. His name is José De-von. He's ten years old, has black hair and is no taller than Kitty. He's also French like you Remy.' The professor answered.

'Where can I find him? And how can I get the cure?' Remy asked further.

'Where can YA find HIM? Who Said Ya Going ALONE!' Logan snapped. 'Ah'm coming as well Gumbo whether ya like it or not!'

'Wolverine!' Storm urged as she put her hand on his shoulder. 'Enough! The whole team's going whether you two like it or not.' Logan brushed her hand off his shoulder.

'Storm! Do ya have any idea how much this kid's at stake here? Ah can't waste any more tahme yappin' at ya!' Logan yelled. Storm was rather taken aback at the sharp tone.

'That's enough.' The Professor said. He didn't want an argument here.

Storm plucked up her courage. 'Wolverine! The whole mansion is extremely worried about Rogue! You're not the only one. Bear that in mind. I too especially care for her!'

'Well ya don't know how much more ah care! If ya care, ya'll let me go and find that boy!' Logan snapped. Remy saw Storm almost at defeat but she still wouldn't give up.

'Stop it you two.' the professor urged but he wasn't bothered.

Storm raised her voice a little. 'If that mutant attacks you without back-up, you'll be in the same condition as Rogue is! And you'll end up in the med bay as well! Listen to me Logan…'

'No! Ya Listen Ta Meh Fer Once!' Logan was a little bit shocked when she called him by his real name but he continued. 'I Love Rogue! She's lakne a daughter ta meh! Please understand! Ah'm going alone. Ah'm not wastin' any more tahme, Ororo! '

Ororo was shocked as well when he called her real name. Half of her felt like exploding with anger that he was so stubborn but the other half of her just wanted to break down. Didn't he know the consequences? I guess the other half lost and she broke down to tears. She tried to hold them back but to no avail.

'Ah'm going no matter what ya people say! Ah'm gonna find the boy no matter what it takes!' Logan yelled further.

'Enough Logan!' The Professor yelled out loud and this time he was heard.

'Storm?' Remy turned to her. She was leaning against the wall. A tear trickled down her face. Logan was surprised of her reaction. He thought she was a strong woman. 'Storm? Are y' alright?' Remy asked politely.

Storm shook her head. She couldn't stand this any more so she covered her face and ran out of the room. Ororo didn't want to be any more foolish that she could ever be in front of the man she loved.

Logan just stood there while lowering his head. The room was filled with silence. 'What's the cure bub?' Logan turned to the Professor.

The Professor shook his head solemnly. 'The boy is the cure. All we need is to persuade him to willingly cure Rogue. In the mean time he is loose in the city.'

The Professor was still a little traumatized. He wheeled out of the room leaving only two men and an unconscious woman. Logan was about to turn his heel away until…

'Wolverine.' Remy called him.

'Yea Gumbo?' Logan asked but didn't look at him.

The room went silent again. 'What is it ya want Gambit!' Logan grew impatient.

'errr…' Why was he hesitating now? Logan took a few steps out of the door.

'Y' love Storm.' Remy finally blurted out. He saw Logan came to a halt. He was listening. 'Y' love Storm don't y' Wolf man?'

'Where are ya manners boy?' he snapped.

'Then why did y' call m' Gumbo?' Remy snapped.

'Because ah lakne it.' Logan argued.

'Y' love Ororo, Logan. Don't hide and y' know she loves y too.' Remy was angry now. It wasn't just for Rogue but for Storm's good as well. 'Why are y' so blind? Wolves are meant t' have good senses. Guess y' don't have any'

'It's none of ya business.' That was his reply. 'Leave meh. Ah need ta find the cure urgently. Ah don't need y' people ta stop meh from saving a life.' Logan headed off the door.

Remy was defeated. He can't put any sense into the harsh Wolf man.

'Oh and Gumbo.' Logan's voice called. His tone changed into a regretful one. Remy looked up at him. 'If Ororo is worried, tell her that ah'll come back with the cure and unscathed. Tell her ah promise! Could cha do that fer meh Gumbo? Tell Rogue that as well.'

Remy stood there motionless. He slowly nodded his head.

'Thanks.' With that Logan walked off.

_He does care for them both. _Remy thought to himself. He smiled and then turned to Rogue. Rogue's eyes fluttered open. All her tears started to flow. She had been listening to the conversation since Storm came in.

She slowly sat up. She was a little queasy but Remy gently took her hand to prevent her from toppling. She stared at him with her newly brown eyes and grey skin. Her tears were flowing out like a small waterfall. Remy took his gloved hand and wiped the tears off her face.

She sniffed back the tears. She continued to stare at Remy. Then, she pulled him into a tight embrace. Remy patted her back as she cried on his shoulder. She was careful not to touch him.

Remy let her hold him. This was a time of despair and sorrow anyway. He knew either she was crying because of the scene Logan and Ororo put up before or because both of them cared for her very much.

Remy very much had come and realized that as well. The search of the cure had just begun.

* * *

**End of chapter.**

Sigh. I hope this chapter is entertaining enough. I was just thinking of putting ROMY AND LORORO together because, well don't you think it relates to each other well.

I hope you'll post your review and tell me whether LORORO is recommended. Urgent! It's for YOU to decide what you want to read.

Sneak peek: In the next chapter, Wolverine searches for the boy around the city. The X men gathered and started searching as well, leaving Rogue and Kurt in the mansion. But Rogue can't just eat and sleep alone can't she? So she is plotting to get on board the X jet despite her condition. Can she do it?

**R&R please. **


	4. Chapter 4:Necessities

Sorry. I know it's been a while since updating this story, I hope I haven't lost my touch yet. ROMY and LORO again as usual.

In this chapter, Remy and Logan will obviously do the impossibles to cure Rogue. So determined until both had gone to seperate paths. Loved and love, they are leaving those they truly love. Meanwhile, while the two men and the present X men group were searching for the mysterious boy, Rogue has her own little scheme and path.

What will this result to? Keep reading. Warning: ending's a...

**

* * *

Chapter 4:Necessities**

The professor shook his head. 'We must get this boy to our side now!'

Scott seemed like he immediately got up from his tiredness. 'Okay, team! Let's go and hunt that boy now! We'll split into groups.'

'Scott! We're not supposed to do that! We must try to persuade him to join our team. I suggest we should all go together! Who knows what the boy can do!' Jean pointed out.

'No. That's not necessary. Only two of you will stay here to guard Rogue. The other shall find the boy. Kitty! Kurt and Storm! You three should stay here.'

The three nodded. Remy opened his mouth to object but nothing came out of it. 'I understand what you are thinking Remy.' Storm put her hand on his shoulder. 'You should go and find the boy. The more you see her, the more desperate you'll become.'

Remy had to agree. 'Fine, let's get going…'

He was first to head out of the door. The room fell silent. Finally Scott spoke, 'Well team? Let's go find that boy!' and he went to get his gear. Everyone just had to agree.

Soon, everyone was ready. Everyone was assembled outside the gates except a certain Cajun.

'Where's Gumbo?' Logan questioned as he sniffed around to smell his traces. Storm placed her hand gently on his shoulder.

'There there Logan, try to give him some time.' Storm actually knew where he was. 'It's not easy to leave her at all.' Logan agreed with Storm.

'I know Storm.' He nodded his head. 'I know.'

He turned to Scott who was at an edge of grumbling. 'Shades, spare us some more time.' Scott gapped, trying to argue but nothing just came out. He finally understood the situation so he calmed down.

'Alright Logan.' Scott finally replied.

………………………………………………..

'Remy…'

'It's alright. I'm here.'

'Where are ya going? What's happening to meh?'

'It alright cher. Everything will be fine.'

'Remy, there's something ya not telin' meh.'

'Y' just need ta rest. That's all.' Remy whispered into her ear. He had doubts and wondered if everything 'would' be alright.

She smiled as if she had faith in him. She felt like closing her droopy eyes. He mustn't fail. This was like a matter of life and death. If he had failed, he would loose one thing in the world that he most cherished.

'Remy.' Rogue said weakly. He turned to face those grayish face and dull eyes of hers. Rogue slowly stretched out her arm and grabbed hold of his hand. 'I don't wanna die Remy.'

Her voice sounded desperate and husky. Remy felt his heart breaking into two seeing her condition. 'It's alright. I will find the cure.'

'I wanna go with you.'

'NON! Y' Can't! At least not in this condition.' Remy argued.

Rogue stared blankly. 'Fahne. Have it your way then. See meh die.'

Remy held her cold hands into his. 'Cherie, if y' die, everything to me is zilch. I will die with y'. The world crumbling on moi, tellin' meh how careless Remy could be.'

Rogue smiled. 'sure, ah will see. See ya soon Cajun.' With that she slowly shut her eyes into a deep slumber. Remy watched her sleeping peacefully. He left the room silently. He never really knew she wasn't actually asleep. One eye kept open.

Kurt came in the room a few seconds later. 'Zister, I've brought you zome…Rogue?' Before Kurt knew it, Rogue was sitting on her bed, her back facing Kurt. She stared out of the window sadly.

'Rogue…'Kurt reached out for one of her shoulder. 'Rogue, what's wrong?' Kurt's voice softened.

'Kurt…'Rogue began. She didn't not give him any eye contact. 'Can ya do meh a lil' favor?'

Kurt blinked several times. 'Huh?'

'Buckle up Kurt cuz we're going fer a ride.' Rogue smirked.

Zoooooooooooooooooommm……..

The X-jet blasted off. All X men buckled up in their seats, everyone looking down and depressed including Remy. He stared outside the window, looking at the ground below him. Logan took the wheel.

'_He loves Storm…he knows that…'_Remy thought absently._ 'but like every wolf, they are just too strong-headed to just admit the fact…'_

'Don't worry Remy.' A soft voice spoke. It was Jean. She was staring at him in most concern eyes. She was sitting in front of him. 'We will find the cure.'

'Mmm…'that was Remy's reply. 'Merci…'

As the jet took off for the deep New York area, later did they know there was a stole-away. They finally landed on ground. Once they had landed, Logan switched on the auto-pilot. The X-jet was to fly back to the mansion by itself. Logan took out his motorbike and put his helmet on.

'Wolverine!' Scott boomed. 'Where do you think you are going!?'

Wolverine/Logan growled. 'None of ya business bub. Ah am doing mah work so ah suggest ya do yours.' With that, he zoomed off.

Remy huffed. _'What is that guy thinking?'_

'Remy.' Jean finally broke the silence. 'Since you were with Rogue when it happened, why don't you bring us there once more?'

Remy blinked several times. 'Moi? Alright then…' Suddenly, an awkward sense filled Remy. He turned around to find himself looking at bushes. There was something funny about them…something was there?

'Zhat's vrong, comrade?' Piotr asked. Remy shook his head in disbelief.

'Nothing. Let's go!' Remy yelled as he made a move.

'let's go…' _Bamf!_

Back to Logan…

Logan arrived at the scene first. He stared at the few pubs along the streets. It was not crowded, not deserted either. Logan went into the most grand-looking casino he could find. Two beautiful ornamented chandeliers hung down from the ceilings in grandeur. More than four snooker tables were in the way and a huge bar. People were still there gambling. People stared abruptly at Logan. He was wearing his training gear while the people, gowns and suits.

Logan only rolled his eyes. _This must be the one…_He exited the casino through the back door leading into alleys like Rogue said. Logan's first sight was a dark alley way near some dumpsters. As he stared longer, a pair of large glowing green eyes stared back at him. Logan shook his head and stared back at the same spot. Nothing…

'ah could haf sworn ah've seen…' 'Hey you!' a gruff voice called. Logan turned to find a group of gangsters preparing for a fight. Most of them carried knives and wore bandanas as well as rugged looking clothes. The one in the middle, a particularly fat one with piggy eyes bore a dragon tattoo over his large belly.

'What cha doing here?' he threatened even though it was a question. 'You bettah not be the police.' The whole group surrounded Logan and grinned menacingly. Logan crossed his arms.

'Won't count on it bub. Just minding mah business here…'Logan said coolly.

'Get HIM!!' the man shouted. His whole gang charged towards Logan. Logan leaped over one of them, doing a hand stand on his shoulders, warding off the two approaching men. 'Off ya go!' Logan leaped off the current man who had red hair. He tumbled to the ground.

The two approaching men drew out their knives and charged towards Logan. Logan leaped wall after wall like a pin ball to confuse his victims. Finally, he came to a stop and pounced on one of them with a powerful kick in the stomach. The other was about to pierce the knife through Logan's heart. Logan backed off and kicked the knife off his grasp.

That skinny blacked haired man stood there shocked as he stared at his empty hands. As he looked up, his last sight was Logan kicking his face. Soon, the man in red hair charged towards Logan with a dumpster cover. Logan drew his fists to the back. _Bbbbang… _The red haired man banged his face onto the cover. Logan turned toward their leader who stood there shivering. The man took several steps backwards until his back pressed against the wall.

'No where to run…'Logan then drew out his claws. 'No where to hide…'Logan spoke in his most menacing voice. The man was sweating cold sweat. 'Ppplease…don't hurt me…'he squeaked like a mouse.

'Hahah, me? Hurt people like ya?' Logan drew back his claws. 'Not a chance. Ah do not want ta waste mah precious tahme on ya. Now git!' The man fled away in panic and so did his other members who were fleeing in pain. Logan smiled to himself.

'A…are you a mutant?' a soft voice asked. Logan turned his head towards one of the dark alleys the voice headed from. A meek looking man stepped into the light. His clothes were shabby but were also weird. He wore a bandana and wear apparel Logan had never seen before.

'Are you some kind of fortune teller?' Logan asked rudely. 'If you are, just tellin' ya, ah know a lady who can see the future…'The man laughed.

'Ahaha, no no sir. I am no fortune teller, just an ordinary gypsy.' The gypsy answered humbly. Logan saw no harm in him so eased.

'Ah'm a mutant.' Logan replied. 'Doing his job.' Logan was about to turn away until the gypsy stopped him.

'You're looking for my son aren't you.' That was not a question. Logan did not turn back.

'Now why would ah do that, sir?' Logan said suspiciously still not giving eye contact.

'Because…'the man paused. Logan finally turned back eyeing the skinny man. His skin was dark but he had the most peculiar eyes, grey. 'Because my son's a mutant too.' he finally spoke. Finally that caught Logan's attention.

'The boy?' Logan questioned. He walked towards the man. Fear struck his eyes. 'Where is the boy?' Logan glared at the man with the most fearful eyes. The man shivered and backed away in fear.

'I'm sorry. Forgive me.' The man knelt on his feet. 'My son is uncertain. He meant no harm at all.' Logan stared at the man with no mercy as he sniffed around.

'I trust you.' Logan finally spoke. 'But I will need you help to find your son as my daughter is also in danger…'

Later…

'Damn that Cyclops…'Gambit cursed under his breath. He dug his hands into his pockets, fumbling with his cards. 'Why can't he listen…'

The last thing Remy wanted was an argument with Cyclops and the gang. Now he was on a solo mission like Logan. He was walking along the streets of New York. Its beautiful unruined gardens at sight. Rogue should be having some high fever or headache by now. He must hurry. The problem was…he didn't know where to start.

Something finally caught his attention, a muffled cry. Someone crying…Remy went around the giant oak tree sitting near the garden's lake. Nice hiding spot…Remy thought as no one would bother coming around those parts.

'Are y' alright?' Remy asked as he placed a hand onto a little boy's shoulder. He drew back his hand as the boy stared back with green eyes, skin very grey and head looked as if swollen badly.

'Urgh!' Remy retreated. The boy stared at him in sinister eyes. Green circles started surrounding Remy. Now the sense of nauseating begun.

End of Chapter.

* * *

Well, what do you think? Alright? I hope so. It's been ages since updating this story. Review please…?thx. Remember, wwant the continuation? Review! 


	5. End

I know I haven't updated for ages! I'm sorry! I'm in my major exam year! As you've noticed I've not updated anything since 2007 and that's like...3 years ago and it's hard to believe I'm in college right now. The reason for writing this is obviously to put a finality to the fervent belief that I'm ever going to update. I'm really sorry to say that it's not going to happen anymore. I hate to say this but the probability of me writing on Fan Fiction is extremely improbable.

But I would like to say a big thank you for your support and continuous enthusiasm that you've given me throughout the years I've been actively writing on Fan Fiction. I remembered how all you readers made my day whenever I post a chapter online. To see the increasing number of reviews also thrills my sense of achievement. As much as I like to finish them all, I simply can't. I'm majoring in Art & Design and will soon go to University so my focus is very much on Art.

I'm also currently trying to publish an actual book that I've written this summer holiday. Written for my EPQ under AQA, it's entitled **Death Carnivale** and it's a Sci-fi/Romance novel that targets teenagers-young adults. Solely started to improve on my English before my GCSEs, this became a project that grew into bigger possibilities. Because of the vast involvement of ideas and the positive reviews from my close friends, I've decided to take this story a step further. Hopefully, once this summer holiday is over, I'll send it for publishing with the help of my English teacher (who happens to be a brother of a famous author). Despite knowing the stringent body of the Publishing Industry after my EPQ, I intend to get it published whether it takes me 5 or even 20 years!

Writing has always been undoubtedly one of the few things that I love and I will never quit. I'm hoping to take a degree under Creative Writing after my art degree. I'm writing this note and posting it up on every other story I've written not because I'm saying my days in Fan Fiction ends here but to say that, Fan Fiction is the catalyst of my career and ambitions. So thank you Fan Fiction and of course, my drive to write would never be possible without the continuous support from my close friends, family and of course, you reviewers.

Thank you so much for every review and critique you've made so far. It has indeed drove me to my favoured career path. Please support me on **DeviantArt **( .com/ ) if possible. And if you're interested in my fictional story or about publishing, gladly drop an email and I'll be more than happy to help.

Love,

**FyiXXX**


End file.
